Kidnapped Again!
by hoa264
Summary: Here we go again. I have been kidnapped by Rufus already and now he has me again. Why does this always happen to me?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my second Fan fiction. My first is Where's Nina! I hope you guys like my story! -hoa264**

Patricia's POV:

I didn't feel good when i woke up so I just stayed at Anubis house instead of going to school. Trudy said it was fine for me to stay home. All my friends had left to go to school and Victor had gone to talk to Mr. Sweet for a while. Trudy left to go buy something. I was home alone when i heard something downstairs. I didn't know what it was so I went down to see what it was. I thought it was probably Victor or Trudy. I went into the kitchen because i heard something come from there. All of a sudden i felt something (like a cloth) get tied around my mouth. I tried to scream and get loose by kicking whoever it was, but whoever it was had me in a tight grip. I looked to see who had me in this grip and i saw my enemy. Then he said, "Did you miss me Patricia?" Then everything went black.

Jerome's POV:

All of a sudden my phone rang and it said it was a text from Patricia. It said meet me in the history classroom in 1 hour and don't be late! Well that's weird. I guess ill go though. About 10 minutes later Eddie cam up to me and asked if Ive seen Patricia. I said no and his face fell and looked worried. I hope nothing happened to her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading my story and i hope you like it! Also just wanted to let everyone know that i also have another story called Where's Nina? and it is sorta like this one so if you like this you will love my other one! Thanks to everyone who ****has reviewed, Favorited, or follows my stories! Now on with the next chapter! Enjoy! :) -hoa264**

Patricia's POV:

I woke up and my whole body felt sore. All I remember is going to the kitchen and someone saying, "Did you miss me Patricia?" I realized i was tied to a chair and had something over my mouth so I couldn't scream. Then someone came down the stairs. It was Rufus. "Patricia, how are you?" he said with an evil smile on his face. "What do you think creep? Why am I here and why is my phone in your hand?" i asked. "Well I just texted Jerome and told him to meet us in the history classroom in an hour. I am going to use you as a captive so your friends will get me the mask and do what i say" "Jerome doesn't know that much about the mask, so why did you have to get him involved?" "I know that he doesn't know that much about the mask, but he will tell your friends about the meeting we are going to have and they will get me the mask to save you. I didn't want to threaten someone who doesn't know me or what i can do, so I picked Jerome because I've taken him before and he knows about me." "Doesn't mean Jerome will do it. He might just ignore you." He came closer and looked me in the eyes and said, "We both know that isn't going to happen. You and Jerome are very close so I know he will do anything to get you back. You helped him try to escape when I took him before because you missed him and was very upset when i took him and Jerome is going to do the same because he feels the same way. So don't try any tricks in about 10 minutes we are going to leave to meet Jerome." I don't know if I should be scared or relieved. What if I he tries to hurt Jerome when we meet him. I just hope that we get out of this mess quick.

Jerome's POV:

It was an hour later and I was waiting for Patricia. I turned to look out the window to see if she was coming. All of a sudden I hear the door slam and lock. I turned and saw Rufus standing there smiling. Then he says, "'Hello Jerome. How are you?" "Shut it Rufus and just get to the point." I say. "No need to take that tone Jerome." "Why are you here and why did you text me on Patricia's phone? Actually why do you have Patricia's phone?" "Well does this answer your questions?" He says and then pulls Trixie into the room. Her hands are tied behind her back and she has tape over her mouth. She looks very scared. "Let Trixie go!" I scream at him. "Awe you even have a nickname for her! How cute. Why would I let her go when I know that you will do anything to get her back?" "What do you want creep?" "The mask of Anubis of course." "I don't know what your talking about." "The mas your friends are trying to get. Just tell them what happen and make them help you get it." "Now why would I get that for you creep?" "Well because if you don't your friend Patricia will pay the price. Now I want that mask. Is that understood?" "Understood." "Good. Now say goodbye to Patricia." "Don't worry Trixie I'll get you out of this somehow."


	3. Chapter 3

Patricia's POV:

We just met with Jerome and of course Rufus threatened him. He dragged me out of the room. I tried to get out of his grip, but his grip was too tight. He threw me in his car. Jerome looked really worried for me. I'm sure other people will start realizing that I'm missing soon.

Amber's POV:

Alfie and me were watching tv when Jerome came in and looked like he had seen a ghost. I asked him, "Jerome are you okay? You looked like you have seen a ghost." "Yea I'm fine I guess. I have a question for you." He said. "Yea what is it Jerome?" "Do you know anything about the Mask of Anubis?" I didn't know what to say. "Please Answer me Amber. It's really important. I will explain everything after." Jerome said. "Yes I do. Why?" "You know how you said i looked like i saw a ghost. Well I did...I saw Rufus and he took Patricia"

**Hey guys sorry for such a sort chapter. I will try to update it tomorrow. Hope you guys are enjoying it! Sibuna! :) -hoa264**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry i haven't updated in so long! i didn't get a break this week at all! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thanks for all the reviews! So R&R! -Hoa264**

**Also I don't own House of Anubis. I wish I did though.**

**Chapter 4:**

Alfie's POV:

I was shocked and so did Amber. I thought Rufus was dead, but I guess I was wrong. Even worse he had Trixie! I wonder where they are and how we are going to get Trixie back. I wondered why he wanted the mask. Jerome and I are really close to Patricia or as we call her Trixie. (A/N Jerome and Alfie came up with Patricia's nickname Trixie and only they call her that) So I am really upset about this and I bet that Jerome feels the same way. Amber looked pretty upset too. Why does this always happen to us? When will we ever get a break? I can't help but wonder if Rufus planned this. Maybe he knew that we have been looking for the mask the whole time and maybe he knows we will do anything to get Trixie back. If he did he was 100% right.

Patricia's POV:

I hate this! I have to escape! Maybe once Rufus is gone i will try to get out and call Jerome. Now might be my only chance because he just left. I have tried to get this rope off of me for hours now and i guess it worked because i feel the rope fall and my hands are free. I rip the tape off of my mouth and go and grab my phone which is on a table in the corner. He shouldn't have just left it there, but its good for me. I dial Jerome quick and he answers and says, "Hello Rufus what do you want now?" "Jerome it's not Rufus. Its me Patricia! I got the rope off my hands and Rufus just left. I was thinking we should make a plan for me to escape. Who did you tell about Rufus taking me?" "Well i told Alfie and Amber. That's it. I was thinking if you tell me where you are i'll come and get you." "Okay hang on." I said as i looked around trying to figure out where i was. "I think I'm in the back of the barn he had you in." "Okay, I am going to come now and I will bring Amber and Alfie. Do you want me to bring Eddie?" "No because it would be to many people then. Just Hurray because i don't know how long Rufus will be out." "Okay, see you in a bit." He hung up. I hope our plan works. I go and sit back in the chair. I'm just hoping Rufus doesn't come back yet.

**Hope you guys enjoyed it! I will update this story over the weekend. -Hoa264**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys sorry i haven't been updating. Plz dont hate me! I promise i will never give up on this story or any of my others! Hope you guys enjoy and plz R&R! Also i just made a new story called Fashion** **School**.** Plz read it! I** don't** own HOA! -Hoa264**

****Patricia's POV:

Then I hear Rufus come in. "I heard you on the phone with someone. Who was it?" "Nobody." "Fine don't tell me. I'll just check your phone." I forgot to delete the call! Now Rufus will see it. He picked up my phone and said, "So you called Jerome. Well i wait here to make sure you don't try to escape with him." Then he tied me back up again! Great!

Jerome's POV:

I told Amber and Alfie our plan and they agreed they would help. We were on our way and when we arrived we waited to make a plan. "Okay I'll go in and try to get Trixie. If I don't come out in like 15 mins Alfie come in and try to help. Amber go get Eddie and Fabian and catch them up on everything that happened because we might need them as backup. Okay?" "Okay. Good luck." They both said then I went to go in. The door was unlocked. Weird. I guess i probably should have known from there that something was going on, but I didn't even think as I ran over to Trixie who was tied up. Then Rufus came behind me and said, "Hello Jerome. I'm so glad you could make it." Great!

Alfie's POV:  
It's been 15 mins so I decided to go in. Amber went to get Eddie and Fabian. I go in and see Jerome behind Trixie just standing there and Trixie tied up. I go over to them to say whats going on and why are you just standing there when I hear Rufus say, "You go over to where Jerome is." He said pointing to me and I go over and do what he says. "It's funny how you thought you could just come and save the day, but in real life that never happens."

Eddie's POV:

Yacker has been missing for a couple of days now and I'm getting really worried. Just as I was thinking about this Amber busted into me and Fabian's room. Fabian looked up from the book he was reading. "I need you guys to come help me! Like right NOW! she yelled the last part. "We both got up. "Let's go!" Amber said. "What's wrong Amber? Whats going on?" I said. "Come on I'll explain on the way." She told us that this guy Rufus kidnapped Yacker and wants this mask thing in return. Apparently Jerome and Alfie are at the barn that Rufus has her in now. When we get there i saw...


End file.
